pokemon and the dark master's malice part one
by paul doyle
Summary: ash and friends were going to the next city but fate had other plans


narr: we see our heroes walking into a strange forest that they never knew about Ash: where are we brock i never saw this place before Pikachu: pika Brock i don't know ash never thought i would ever get lost Misty: yeah that is strange ?: well well who are you guys Ash: whoa don't do that and who are you ?: i am gaul the ape king now who are you Ash: well i am ash ketchem he's brock and she's misty Gaul: well it is nice to meet you wait who is this guy on your shoulder Ash: oh this pikachu Brock do you mind telling us where we are at ?: what's going on here Gaul Gaul: well i found some travelers and they want to know where they were ?: you guys are at concurrent skies i'm Cynder by the way Ash: hm concurrent skies why does sound famliar Brock: wait ash you mean you been here before Ash: no but i heard of it from proffesser oak he said it's crawling with strange creatures be careful i you ever run into that forest or you'll get lost Misty well that's just great we are already lost ash and Brock: ? Cynder: who are you guys anyways ash: mama mia i am ash he's brock and she's misty and this is pikachu there now everybody know of us Gaul: well you may come with us if you wish Ash can't got to get out of here and to the next town Gaul: alright nice seeing you Ash you too Brock: ash are you okay ash: i don't know brock i think i now more of this place than proffesser oak Voices: you will be the one to save Cynder Ash: who's there Cynder: huh are you okay ash ash: yeah i'm fine just heard a weird voice Voices: you can't leave yet you have to set Cynder free from her darkness then you got to help spyro and Cynder defeat Gaul the ape king then you got to defeat the dark master ash: dang it not again darkness gaul the ape king the dark master who is this dark master and what does he mean by set Cynder free Brock:alright we are staying here until we find out what's wrong with ash Gaul: that's fine with us Cynder: you may come to our tower come on Misty:thanks let's go ash Ash: i don't thinks so Brock: what do you mean you don't think so Ash: i'll be out here if you need me Gaul:alright don't get eaten by savages Cynder: let's go guys X looks back at ash and decides to come back laterX Mean while Brock: wonder what's eating ash up Misty: yeah all because he hears voices Cynder: i'll be back i am going to bring ash some food Gaul: alright Mean while Ash: set cynder from her darkness how defeat Gaul the ape king and kill the dark master with the help of spyro why does this sound so famliar i seen this place somewhere and i just can't remember X bushes rumblingX Ash: who's there Cynder: it's just me ash i brung you some food Ash: oh good i'm starving X eats food X Cynder: whoa not so fast or you'll choke ash you must of been hungry Ash: yeah i haven't ate since last week Cynder the Evil Dragoness : owtch so ash i was going to ask you something Ash ketchem: alright ask away Cynder the evil dragoness: well brock says that you heard voices what did they say Ash: well it said to set you free from the darkness whatever that is then defeat gaul the ape king which you know already then defeat the dark master with the help of spyro X afraid of what might happen Cynder the Evil Dragoness: the darkness controls dragons and monkeys the darkness has taken me but i am controlling it very well but it's going to take over sometime and gaul is the dark master's leutinent the dark master his name is Malefor and spyro is in this prophecy that shall save us all from Ash: his reign of terror i know Cynder the evil dragoness: how would you know it ash: that is a good question how do i know it it feels so famliar you know and i just can't remember man i got to get to petalburg Cynder the evil dragoness: why Ash: i have to challenge the gym leader there to get my second badge so i can challenge the pokemon league Cynder the evil dragoness: what's pokemon and what a gym leader and a pokemon league Ash: it's where pokemon trainers battle against other pokemon you don't kill them you just fight them it's like training and it's very entertaing you get to battle against gym leaders so far i lost two pokemon leagues but i am going to win against this pokemon league i swear it Cynder the dragoness: so that pikachu on your shoulder is a pokemon correct Ash: Correct watch this pikachu use thunder bolt on that tree Pikachu: PikaCHU! Tree falls down Cynder the evil dragoness: whoa so your pikachu know the elment of thunder that's strange only eletric dragons can do that Ash: well you see pokemon has various of different types of attacks i'll show you in the morning X YawnsX Cynder the Evil dragoness: X chuckles X let's get you inside X picks up ash and went to the tower X Brock: ah there you guys are where were you ash Ash: X snoring X Gaul Brock And Misty: ...  
>Cynder the evil dragoness: he's sleeping he was tired X walks to her room X Misty: so Gaul you have any room for us to sleep Gaul: yes come this way brock and misty: right Mean while in ash's dream Ash: where am i ?: you are in white isle young one Ash: white isle? who are you and what do you want with me were you the one who talked to me ?:i am the Chronicler and yes it was i who was talking to you now listen Cynder is controlling the darkness but she has no time left the darkness is about to control her you must seek out the gaurdians and the purple dragon you shall be taught the elements and the convexity blast Ash: wait just a minute why does it have to be me not that i am complaining The Chronicler: you are the sacred flame of Arceus are you not Ash: yeah says it in a prochey when the world is in danger the world will turn to ash ketchem The Chronicler: i will inform you the information and the directions tommorrow night you will leave alone you must or Gaul will get suspicious Ash: wait i ain't good with directions The Chroinicler: i will help you goodnight and rememember this you are the second along with spyro to be able to save this world ash: wait you mean we ain't in our world anymore The Chronicler: our world is connected to your world it is connected to Altomare so when this is over you and your friends will be sent to Altomare goodnight young ash Ash: goodnight and can you tell me why i think this is so famliar The Chronicler: i don't have that answer you must fiqure that yourself goodluck on your quest Ash: thanks Cynder the evil dragoness: ash wake up X nudges ash's neck X Ash: huh! oh hey Cynder what time is it Cynder the evil dragoness: it's time to wake up silly Ash: oh whoops i guess i overslept dang it i hate doing that Cynder the evil dragoness: don't worry you didn't miss anything breakfast is in a hour come on everybodies waitng for you Ash: wait i need to talk to you Cynder the evil dragoness: what is it are you ill X puts her paw on ash's foreheadX Ash: No i had a dream more like a vision i have to find these gaurdians and spyro Cynder the Evil Dragoness:that's the dragon gaurdians Ignitus,Terrador,Cyril,and Volteer who was it who talked to you Ash: The Chronicler Cynder the Evil dragoness: well what did he want Ash: he wanted me to seek them out and learn the elements and the convexity blast to save you from the darkness but i have to leave alone tonight Cynder the Evil dragoness: what why alone you might get lost Ash: The Chronilcer is going to help me and if i took my friends with me Gaul would get suspicious Cynder the evil dragoness: Alright i'll do my part and keep it a secret from Gaul now come on it's time to eat and brock said you got some training Ash: a-*lright now i can show you what i mean about what i said yesterday or maybe brock can tell you X eats breakfast then heads outside X brock: Alright this is a two on two battle the winner is who knocks out the two pokemon out begin Ash: pikachu start out by using your Thunderbolt Pikachu:Pikachu! The Chronicler: use it on ash Pikachu: PikaCHU! Ash: aah! argh X reflects thunder away from himself X Brock: whoa ash you okay Ash: yeah hey pikachu why'd you use it on me The Chronicler: he had to got to get you ready for your training at the Temple Ash: oh right Misty: ash you okay your talking to yourself ash: oh sorry pikachu use volt tackle Pikachu: Pika pika pika CHU! Vapeon: Vapeon! X faints X Brock: Vapeon is unable to battle round one goes to pikachu Meanwhile Jessie: James where are we James: i don't know jessie this place is so strange Meowth: shh i hear something X bush rushling X ?: who the heck are you guys ?: careful sparx sparx they could be with Cynder sparx: yeah i know i know spyro but these guys are so ugly Jessie: Xgetting angryX hey you take that back you over grown twerp james what is that James: hmm well i don't know it looks like a dragonfly with a dragon and they think we are with this cynder girl whoever she is Spyro: who are you guys Jessie: prepare for trouble twerps James: and make it double while you shake in fear Jessie: to protect our frail occupation James: and we are here to steal your pokemon Jessie: jessie!<br>James: james!  
>Meowth: and meowth! now that's a name jessie and james: we're team rocket and we are in your face wobbufet: wobbufet!<br>Spyro and Sparx: Xlaughing X Sparx: oh man you got us good guys James and jessie: ...? meanwhile Misty: Go espeon use your physic attack Espeon: espe!  
>Ash: pikachu use your tail to jump and use iron tail Pikachu: Pika! Xjumps on it's tail then uses iron tailX Misty: Espeon Dodge it and use Swift Espeon: Espe! X gets hit and faintsX Brock: espeon is unable to battle round 2 goes to pikachu and the winner is Ash Ketchem Cynder the evil dragoness: wow that is one cool battle but i still don't get it Brock: don't get what Cynder Cynder the evil dragoness: i still don't know what pokemon is and their abilities maybe you could tell me about them Brock: i would love to Misty: XsighsX i'll teach you about them brock is really akward around girls Cynder the evil dragoness: yeah he sure is you can teach me about them tommorrow it's time for bed Misty: right let's brock Xpulls on brocks EarX Brock: why is it always the ear pulling The Chronicler: alright ash it's time to go Ash: right got say goodbye to Cynder first The Chronicler: X chuckles X of course you do Ash: and what does that supposed to mean The Chronicler: oh nothing hurry up and say goodbye to her Ash: Alright Xwalks to Cynder's room X Xknocking X Cynder the evil Dragoness: come in ash: hi Cynder well i got to go wish me good luck Cynder the dragoness: when will you come back Ash: when my Training's over then by then i will have learned the convexity blast Cynder the evil dragoness: alright be careful and be safe Ash: I will see ya later X heads outsideX The chronicler: alright head north Ash: alright here we go just don't get me lost The Chronicler: ha ha i won't don't worry young ash now turn left until you see a sign Ash: yes sir X Heads Left and stops at the sign X where to now The Chronicler: now look at the sign up north is the swamp go to that swamp i will inform you what to do bext when you get there Ash: alright Xheads to the swamp X strange ain't it pikachu Pikachu: pika Xnodds in agreementX Ash: somethings not right pikachu team rocket isn't here but that's good The Chronicler: who's team rocket tell me later because you got turn right right now Ash: towards that cave The Chronicler: yes that's correct Mean while Jessie: we ain't kidding purple boy James yeah so hand over the pokemon Spyro: what's pokemon Sparx: yeah who is pokemon and why are you so fat your like my brother James: hey i ain't fat Jessie: yeah so back off lizard boy ?: what's going on here Meowth: oh man not another lizard ?: and who are you guys and i am a dragon not a lizard Jessie i am jessie james: i am james Meowth and i am meowth now who are you ?: i am igintus and what do you want do you work for Cynder James: there's her name again is she a dragon as well and we don't work for no dragons Ignitus: Cynder is a evil dragoness Mean while Ash: how much longer till we get to the temple Chronicler The Chronicler: your almost there now turn left and you should reach the temple door Ash: right ! whoa this temple is huge The Chronicler: X chucklesX yeah it is now head into the first room and you will meet Ignitus and spyro but they have visitors Ash: alright X opens the door X Spyro the dragon: huh who are you Ash: i'm as- ! Team Rocket i knew it you are up to no good again James: ! it's the twerp Jessie: argh you always get in our way Ash: yeh so you don't steal anything Pikachu use thunder bolt on team rocket James: come machina robot X robot comes in and team rocket climbs in X Ash: bring it you team rocket scum pikachu use volt tackle Pikachu: pika pika pika CHU! Jessie: X Laughs X pathetic kid pikachu or you can't possiblly stop us this time we are invincable James: yeah prepare to lose this time kid Meowth: and hand over your pokemon Ash: never dang it this is all i needed to run into you guys in a time like this (sighs ) The Chronicler: Don't give up Ash use your element Ash: um mister Chronicler i don't have no element Ignitus: wait the Chronicler The Chronicler: use it the technique you did Ash: hmm just like before i got it pikachu use thunder on me and hit me good Spyro Ignitus Sparx and Pikachu: ! Ash: pikachu use thunder bolt now! Pikachu: PikaCHU! Ash: this is your end team rocket X ash floats in midair and releashes shockwaves towards Team rocket Then the machine started to self destruct X Spyro: whoa Ignitus was that a Ignitus: that was a thunder fury and he knows how to use it James: what the no way the main twerp attacked us Jessie: retreat Ash I don't think so haaaaaaaa ya X blows team rocket away James meowth and jessie: Team rocket's blasting off again Ignitus: wow Spyro: that was cool Sparx: remind me not to get on his bad side Ignitus: well kid that was amazing would you explain to me why your doing here Ash: well how am i should i put this i hear a voice that told me to come here and seek out the Gaurdians and the Purple dragon of legend I was supposed to be taught the elements Ignitus: um did you bump your head Ash: no why ...? ! hey! i ain't crazy Ignitus: no need to get upset now what was the voice Ash: ack what's going on The Chronicler: i need to talk to them Ash: alright Spyro: ? AshThe Chronicler: listen to me he is the Sacred flame of arceus he is capable of doing the four Elements as well as Spyro Ignitus: wait is that you Chronicler Ash/The Chronicler: yes it is now he has to be taught the elements he can save Cynder along with Spyro Ignitus: alright Ash: what was that all about Spyro: i don't know but you got a teacher now Sparx: yeah dude Ignitus: come on you Guys Spyro sparx and Ash: yes sir ash: wow this place is cool Spyro the dragon: yeah it is ain't it Ash: yeah this place looks like the museum at Altomare but bigger Ignitus: alright ash your up first now concentrate on the Element of fire then release the power inside you just like you did with the element of Thunder Ash: right i'll try sir X flashbacks X sir auron this is your fault sin, coming to spira everything everything X flashback ends X Ignitus: release it now that's too much ash Ash: argh X releases the element of fire X Spyro the dragon: whoa that was intense Sparx: yeah what he said Ignitus: you alright young ash Ash: X panting X yeah i am fine just a bit tired but how did i do that that was not a oridnary element fire should be and i know it Ignitus: you must of concentrated too much and released a higher form of that Element ok here's your next asignment attack these dummies and try to destroy them all before the time runs out Ash: right here we go X shoots fire out of his hands and hits all the dummies X Ignitus: X shocked at how strong the attack was X alright spyro your turn Spyro the dragon: alright let's do this X does the same thing as ash exactly the same Ignitus: you guys are really putting effort into this good job you too ash alright time for a break then for bed cause tommorrow you will head out to dante's freezer and rescue Volteer the thunder dragon Ash: yeah unless we don't run into you know who again i really hate those guys Ignitus: you mean team rocket who are they exactly Ash: they are thieves they steal pokemon and don't ask me because i am not a proffesser of these kind things but this guy here is a pokmon this pikachu which shocked the first time because of the Chronicler Spyro the dragon: who is this Chronicler guy Ash: beats me but he's the one who lead me here and told me to seek out the Gaurdians by the way where's the others Ignitus: Cynder has taken them and imprison them Ash: well that isn't her fault it's the Darkness inside of her fault Ignitus: that's true and you and spyro are the only two who can save her Ash: but wait i have something to spill Spyro the dragon: well go on Ash: well this is first time we been here i ran into this monkey ape guy called Gaul we actually didn't know how we got here Ignitus: wait you were in the dark forest Ash: let me say something before you get mad at me man everybody wants to bite my head off today we was heading to the next city in our world then somehow this world is connected to ours we went through some portal and we just got lost at that point Ignitus: oh sorry then it's just that... Ash: not another word ignitus you did nothing to apologise for Spyro the dragon: can we get some sleep now Ash: yep i'm beat i hope the others ok Ignitus: wait you say others Ash: yes they are still in the dark forest i had to come here to learn the Elements they stayed there to keep gaul occupied from knowing i am here if he were to know he would kill me and my friends Ignitus: well how do we know he didn't do that just now Ash: Hmm you got a point can you see visions i heard about that from the proffesser Ignitus: yes that i am come with me Ash: alright X heads to the pool of visions room X Ignitus: here we are like it Ash: i love the place oh man if those three ever found out they would try to steal everything here Ignitus: but you putted a stop to them didn't you Ash: yes until they come back Ignitus: you mean they keep on coming back Ash: yeah ever since i started my journey i met up with brock and misty then team rocket been after me ever since now can you please see if my friends are okay Ignitus: right you are young ash X looks into the poolX Ash: hey that's the place we was at Ignitus: wait you can see visions too Ash: wait you mean i ain't supposed to Ignitus: well no your not only dragons can do that Ash: so you mean Spyro can do that as well Ignitus: i meant by only a few dragons like myself can see visions but you somehow are the only person who can see visions now is that brock an misty Ash: yes looks like they are okay Ignitus: good once we save Cynder from the darkness we save them too now get some rest young ash Ash: yes sir and where's that exactly Ignitus: oh of course follow me Ash: yes sir X Ash follows ignitus to where Spyro was X Ignitus: spyro ash is going to sleep in here with you tempoary Spyro the dragon: alright come on man X lays down besides AshX Ash: X sleeps peacefully X Meanwhile Brock: Cynder where's ash Cynder the Evil dragoness i'll tell you when misty wakes up Brock: okay Misty: i'm up X pulls brocks earX Brock: ow ow ow that hurts Misty Misty: alright where's ash Cynder the Evil dragoness:X whispering X he's at the dragon temple training he has to set me free from the darkness it says in this prophecy Misty: oh great not another one ash almost got killed during he last one Cynder the evil dragoness: what do you mean Brock: she means there was a time that ash died Cynder the evil dragoness: but then who was that guy then Misty: be quiet Brock ash didn't die the pokemon cried and ash was brung back alive Cynder the evil dragoness: oh good Misty: hey you know when this is over would you like to travel with us to our world Cynder the evil dragoness: I would Love to go with you Brock: then it's settled when ash frees you we are going Cynder the evil dragoness: if only that was easy said then done there's still gaul and the dark master to deal with Misty: oh that's a problem hmm this is strange Brock: yeah team rocket hasn't been bugging us Cynder the evil dragoness: who's Team rocket Jessie: prepare for trouble twerps James: and make it double as you shake in fear Jessie: To protect our frail occupation James: and here to steal your pokemon Jessie:jessie! James: james!  
>Meowth:and meowth now that's a name James and Jessie: we're team rocket and we're in your face Wobbuffet: wobbuffet!<br>Jessie: Why you get back in your pokeball you twit Misty: not you guys again Cynder the evil dragoness: so this is team rocket that's trying to mess with my ash well that's it James: aah! not another dragon Meowth: and i think that's Cynder the terror of the skies Jessie: uh oh let's get out of here guys Cynder the Evil dragoness: i don't think so X uses her wind element X James meowth and jessie: Team Rocket's Blasting Off Again Mean while in ash's dream Ash: huh i am back at altomare Annie and Oakly: hello twerp Ash: ! you guys again okay that's it your going to pay for what you did to latios Annie: ah ah ah you don't want latias to die do you Latias: ashy!  
>Ash: Latias! don't worry i'll save you pikachu use thunder bolt on annie but only on her Pikachu: pikaCHU! Annie: bad choice Xkills Latias with a knifeX Latias: ASHY! X Drops To the ground dead X Ash: No! Latias Oakly and Annie: X Evil laughing as they disappeared X Ash: Come back here i will destroy you Image fades away then to a dark castle ?: X Evil Laughing X Ash: Aah! Spyro the dragon: who what where and why Ignitus: what was that scream Ash: X panting X it was me I forgot to tell you i hgave these nightmares i have to know that these things didn't happen sorry that i woke you guys up Spyro the dragon: no problem man Ignitus: what was it about Ash: well first i was back in my world in altomare then i ran into annie and oakly they are with team rocket and then they held latias captive i tried to save her but they killed her then i was in a strange place there was this purple beam of light and then i heard evil laughing Ignitus: Which means you was visited by the Dark master he knows your fears Ash: him you mean Malefor Ignitus: yes he's the one who visted you in your dreams don't give in to his tricks what you saw is nothing it never happend alright you two get ready for the flight Ash um how am i supposed to get there i am not a dragon Ignitus: hmm let me think about that Ash: wait a minute i think i have just the thing i found parts of this ol plane fighter i could use this Ignitus: or you can be taught Ash: huh are you crazy humans can't fly Ignitus: let's just see about that now close your eyes Ash: alright Xtakes a deep breath and concentrated X Spyro the dragon: ash open your eyes Ash: huh oh my arceus i'm flying this is impossible Ignitus: not if you believe Ash: wow i can fly now alright let's go find Volteer and save him Spyro the dragon and sparx: right X heads to dante's freezer X Sparx: so ashy-boy how's it feel to fly Ash: it feels good and you sound like gary oak he calls me ashyboy Spyro the dragon: why Ash: i don't know hey isn't that dante's freezer Sparx: it sure looks like it Spyro the dragon: alright let's land Ash: alright how do you do that exactly Spyro the dragon: just concentrate Sparx: ash watch out for that Ash: Xchrashs into a treeX Sparx: tree Ash: ow that hurts Spyro the dragon: alright let's do this Sparx: right Ash: right with you on that one Spyro Spyro the dragon: so ash did you always have nightmares Ash: No only had good dreams until now sparx: um is it weird that the ice blinked at me Spyro the dragon: just keep on walking sparx X soldiers breaks out of the icey prison X Sparx: Aah! ice cubes alive! Ash: let's bring the hurt Spyro the dragon: right Ash: Take this Fire Inferno! Spyro the dragon: fire shot! Sparx: finally now let's go before they come back Ash: so spyro is it strange that a human can do the elements Spyro the dragon: a little Sparx: um guys we got trouble Ash: alright let me handle this pikachu let's go Pikahu: Pika! Ash: pikachu use your Thunder bolt Pikachu: PikaCHU!<br>Ash: This is your end X unleashes thunder furyX Spyro the dragon: let's take a break for now Ash: alright Meanwhile Cynder the evil dragoness: ! not now Stop Misty: Cynder you okay Cynder the evil dragoness: you guys got to get out of here the darkness is taking over find ash Brock alright let's go Cynder the evil dragoness: you'll find ash in dante's freezer Misty: Espeon! come on out Espeon: Espe! Misty: use teleport Espeon: Espe! X teleports misty and brock to dante's freezer X Mean while Spyro the dragon: so ash how did you get here exactly Ash: by a portal we was going to a city when i heard a voice that said you will be able to save our planet then we got sucked into the portal Sparx: guys i hear something Spyro the dragon: hide Ash: hey It's brock and misty Brock: Hey Ash there you are we been trying to find you Ash: what are you doing here Misty: the darkness has taken control of Cynder she told us to find you oh who is this Spyro the dragon: i'm spyro hey ash looks like you got your wish Ash: Very funny Ha ha so brock could you make us some food please Brock: sure i will ash X starts to make dinner and pokemon food for the pokemon X misty: you know team rocket found us again Ash: them again man i swear they are dumb Misty: wait what do you mean Sparx: well they came to the dragon temple then that's when ash showed up and man team rocket was mad they stared at each other like they knew each other and they did Spyro the dragon: and ash used a thunder fury Brock: how can you do that ash you're not a pokemon or a dragon oh and dinner's ready Spyro Ash and Sparx: Alright! X starts eating food X Misty: guys leave some for us Spyro the dragon: oh sorry Ash: oops Sparx: *burps*  
>Ash: man that is disgusting sparx X laughs a bit X Sparx: excuse me hey look there's the entrance where they are holding Volteer Ash: alright let's do this Brock alright let's go Misty: right Ash: it locked it won't open X tries to open the door with fire inferno Brock: ash it's locked that won't work let's find another way in Sparx: found a way in Ash: oh good let's go Spyro the dragon: right Sparx: echo! X echos fills the cave X Spyro the dragon: my turn Hello Monkey: hello Spyro the dragon: nice going echo man Ash: take this fire inferno! Spyro the dragon: fire spin!<br>Misty: espeon use physic Epseon: espe! X uses physic on the monkey X Spyro and ash: X panting X Ash: man was he really that tough it was just a monkey for crying out loud Spyro the draogn: they are strong too ash that's why you got to be careful ash: right thanks for telling me that now Sparx: there he is now let's go Spyro the dragon: not till we get Volteer sparx Sparx: i'll go check Ash: i wouldn't do that sparx Sparx: why wouldn't i ash is ashyboy a scaredy cat Ash: um sparx look behind you Sparx: huh ! aaah! Spyro the dragon: ready ash Ash: you know it let's kick this chunk of ice and rescue volteer spyro the dragon: then let's end this now Ash: this your end X releashes a fire fury X Spyro the Dragon: Fire shot! Xthree minutes laterX XMonster CollaspingX Ash: XpantingX dang that hurt i don't think i up to this but i won't give up Volteer: well well well i must say that i thought i wasn't going to make it to see the purple legend Spyro the dragon: the names spyro oh and this is ash he is helping us Volteer: well i must say he does look like he has strength but still has alot to do Ash: yeah yeah let's just head back to the temple a friends waiting for you there Volteer: Ignitus he is still at the temple Spyro the dragon: yes let's go Misty: we will meet you there espeon teleport us to the dragon temple Espeon: Espeon! X teleports to dragon temple X Ash: alright let's go spyro sparx volteer we havr no time to chat now Spyro the dragon: right Volteer: alright let's do this Xheads off to the dragon templeX Ignitus: you guys rescued volteer good job Volteer: good to be back cynder was using me as a battery to charge something up sparx: what spyro the dragon: He said he was used as a battery Sparx oh then why didn't he say so Ignius: huh Volteer: what Ash: X sighs X he wants to know what you said Volteer: huh Ignitus: would you please stop that. now Cynder was doing what to you Volteer: she was using me like a battery Sparx: Cynder's a chick ash: you just fiqured that out Sparx X laughs a bit X Spyro the dragon: he's slow Ignitus: well we better save Cyril and Stop Cynder from charging more of those orbs Volteer: but first i want to train these two on how to use the thunder element better Sparx: what he say Spyro the dragon: he said he wants to teach us the thunder Element Sparx: oi then why didn't he say so X more irriatedX Ignitus: alright Volteer: let's go you two Ash and spyro: right Volteer: alright your up first kid Ash: it's ash ketchem Volteer: now concentrate Ash: alright ! X flashbacks X dang it you are going to pay for this oakly Spyro the dragon: uh oh he's doing it again Volteer: doing what again Sparx: he's going to release a higher form of that element ash: arghra! X releases a huge thunder wave that broke a pilliar Spyro the dragon: ash you okay Ash: yes i am fine spyro now you want me to shoot thunder at dummies Volteer: yes Ash: take this X releases a thunder wave and destroyed all the monkey dummiesX Volteer: that was amazing X 4 minutes later X Ignitus: how did they do Volteer Volteer: well spyro did well but i don't know about ash something happend to him Ignitus: ah he did that when he was concentrating with fire Volteer: then he did very good Ash: X yawns X man i am beat Ignitus: it's time for bed you two so get some sleep and ash try to get some sleep Ash: i'll try ignitus sir Ignitus:hm Xwalks off to his chambersX ash: we did good didn't we spyro Spyro: yes we did we even saw your friends Brock: so how was training ash Ash: it was good Sparx: sure it was uh oh he's doing it again XlaughsX Ash: what am i doing sparx Spyro the dragon: you did it again the last time like you did with the fire element Misty: what happend again Spyro the dragon: he unleashed a higher form of that element it happend two times Misty: and i thought you couldn't get any stranger ash Ash: very funny Ha ha goodnight X falls Asleep X Meanwhile in ash's dream Ash: not again where am i Xwalks to some doorX ?: welcome ash ketchem Ash: who are you ?: you know exactly who i am Ash: ! the Dark master Malefor What the heck what are you doing in my dreams Malefor the Evil Dragon: you will join me Ash: I will not Join you X wakes up Screaming X MALEFOR! Spyro the dragon: huh ash you okay Sparx: not again Ignitus: it happend again didn't it ash Ash: yes and this time i met the dark master Ignitus: you met the dark master what did he want with you Ash: he wants me to join him like i ever will that monster Volteer: may i ask you something ash Ash: ask away Volteer: why are you having these dreams Ash: Good question volteer but i don't know that anwser Brock: it's 8:00 am Ignitus: i know and it's time to give you two a mission Ash: let me guess rescue Cyril Ignitus: correct you sparx and Spyro will journey to Tall plains and venture forth and rescue Cyril Spyro the dragon: will do ignitus Sparx: yeah maybe a year a month or two weeks Ignitus: all of us has to face our fears young Sparx now go you must hurry Ash Spyro and Sparx: yes sir X heads to Tall Plains X Sparx: wow this place is awsome Ash: there's no time to have a look around we got to save Cyril and head back to the dragon temple Spyro the dragon: ash is right the more time we waste the longer this war will last Sparx: alright let's go Ash: that's more like it Spyro the dragon: let's go there's a bridge there ash: alright let's go X goes across the bridge X Sparx: let's hurry please Ash: what's the hurry sparx Sparx: i don't want to run into Cynder Ash: you be quiet about her it's not her fault Spyro the dragon: ash calm down sparx don't do that Sparx: sorry Jessie: prepare for trouble twerps James: and make it double while you shake in fear Ash: not you again Jessie: how dare you interupt us Ash: this is your end X releashes a fire fury X James: not this time come on robot man Spyro the dragon: not again ash Ash: sorry they just don't know when to quit let's combine our attacks together Spyro the dragon: right Ash and Spyro: Take this Elemental fury!  
>James: dang it the robot won't be able to handle this Jessie James and meowth: Team rocket's blasting off again Ash: and stay gone Spyro the dragon: man you really hate them don't you ash: yes i do they get on my nerves Sparx: um guys we have a visitor Spyro and ash: huh ?: you must leave Ash: who are you and we are not leaving until we rescue Cyril ?: i am kane and your friend isn't here ASh: alright listen here he is here now you get out of our way before i kick your butt Kane: be my guest you can look if you wish Ash: thank you you overgrown llama X 45 minuteds later X Spyro the dragon: ash you feeling okay Ash: i'm fine spyro just tired because of last night Sparx: huh Spyro the dragon: he's saying he had another nightmare last night Sparx: oi then why didn't he say so Ash: there it is the path to the shrine Cyril must be there Kane: well i must say you came along way but turn back now because the god of the shrine is not been apeased since Cynder's forces came... he is not happy Ash: We are going in anyways and you can't stop us we have a job to complete and darn it we are going to finish it X heads to the shrine X Spyro the dragon: sparx be careful rememember what happend last time Sparx: why i don't see any ice kings hanging around this place X shaking X Sparx when i will i learn when things look good run for the hills Spyro the dragon: ready Ash Ash: of course i'm ready let's do this again Spyro and ash: Take this! Elemental Fury Spyro the dragon: ...! it didn't take it out Ash: take this fire inferno! X stone senital breaks apart X Spyro the dragon: alright you did it Kane: well you guys were right your friend was here and thanks to you my people can return home Cyril: i must agree never saw a hairless monkey fight like that ash: hey i am a human being not a monkey Cyril: X laughing X calm down young ash i was just kidding Spyro the dragon: alright let's get going to the dragon temple Cyril: spyro's right X heads back to the dragon temple Ignitus: well done you two and from a human no less Ash: well i try a lot and i will never let the dark master win Spyro the dragon: yeah he shall never beat us if we keep hope on our side we can't lose Sparx: hope is never on our side including time Cyril: before bed time i want to train these two the element of ice Ignitus: alright we shall watch this time Ash: alright let's do this Brock: we shall also watch Misty: yeah Cyril: okay ash your up first concentrate Ash: right ! Not again X flashbacks X you shall die son of jecht X Spyro the dragon: oh man hit the dirt Ash: aaaarg X releashes a ice barrage X Brock: whoa that was intense what in the world is causing him to do that Ignitus: i don't know that yet maybe it's the dreams that he has ash: send out the monkey dummies Cyril: right X multiple monkey dummies appeared out of nowhere X Ash: take this icicle Rain! X destroys all the dummies X Cyril: amazing Volteer: stupendous Ignitus: what power Spyro the dragon: wow Sparx: man he could beat a huge amry including Cynder Ash: X getting angry X what you say Sparx! Sparx: what all i said was you could take out a whole army Ash: No after that Sparx: oh that i said you could even take out Cynder why Ash: would you like to say that in my face sparx! Sparx: jeez Why are you so mad Ash: Cynder isn't at fault here it's the darkness's fault not her look i am sorry for snapping at you but you got to be careful of what you say now if i may i am going to go to sleep so i have enough rest to rescue Terrador goodnight Xheads to his chambersX Mean while in ash's dream Ash: X sighs X not again Malefor: i have saw your actions toward the dragonfly good job Ash: shut up Malefor i ain't joining you X charges at Malefor X Malefor: wrong choice Cynder the evil dragoness: you won't hurt my master Ash: Cynder You got to snap out of it don't listen to him he's tricking you please don't do this Cynder the evil dragoness: it's such a shame you would make a good a mate for me but you refused to join us Ash: please Cynder don't do this you got to snap out of it please Cynder the evil dragoness: Die! X cuts ash's throat X Ash: Cynder! X wakes up X Spyro the dragon: ash you okay Ignitus: you got to calm down Ash it's not real Ash: but it couldn't be fake i was visited by Cynder as well as malefor man i hate him Cyril: it's time to get going Spyro the dragon: we are getting closer to fighting Cynder are you sure you'll be okay ash Ash: i don't know spyro i just don't know Sparx: well are we going to go to munitious forge and save Terrador Ash: right let's go X heads to munitious forge X Sparx: whoa is it big Spyro the dragon: it is big sparx but we don't have time for sightseeing ash: sightseeing are you sure it isn't sight sharing Spyro the dragon: what are you talking about Ash: well in altomare i met these two pokemon named latios and latias and they have the ability to see people's dreams Spyro the Dragon: well i wish they were here Ash: latios is dead Spyro the dragon: oh sorry about that ash: it's okay let's go there's a mine cart let's take it Meanwhile in pallet town Tracey: hey gary how are you today Gary Oak : i'm fine The Chronicler: we need your help Tracey: what the Gary oak and Tracey : whoa! X getting sucked into a portal X Back with ash Ash: we are almost there i can feel the tense of the heat raising we got to hurry before the volcano erupts X finally made to the base X Spyro the dragon: now be careful sparx Sparx: after what happend the last two times i believe you cheif Ash: um guys Look X points to a train with an ugly monkey on top of it Sparx: oh look a ugly monkey The conductor: hey i am not ugly Ash: take this fire inferno Spyro the dragon: ice punch The conductor: what the a human with elements not possible Ash: this is your end Die! X unleashes a ice fury X The Conductor: monkey's blasting off again Ash spyro and Sparx: team rocket X laughing X Terrador: the purple dragon lives ! a monkey X tackles ash the ground X Spyro the dragon: Terrador he's not a monkey he's a human being he's here to help you Terrador: oh sorry about that i am Terrador the earth Gaurdian Ash: let's destroy this crystal once and for all X shaking X Terrador: too late it's Cynder let's get out of here ASh: Cynder stop this at once Cynder the evil dragoness: well well what do we have here Terrador: ash get out of there Ash: Cynder Listen to me you got to snap out of it you have to this isn't like you Cynder the evil dragoness: how about you join me sweetheart X licks ash slightly on the cheek X Ash: no i will never serve the dark master he is nothing but a monster you got to understand that Cynder the evil dragoness: how dare you talk about my master like that you shall die by those words Ash: go ahead Cynder take your best shot i won't move Spyro the dragon: you idiot X grabs ash and flies offX ash: let go of me Spyro the dragon: no i won't let you kill yourself Ash: fine Cynder the Evil dragoness: come back here Ignitu: X tackles Cynder X then falls into the dark forestX Ash and spyro: Ignitus! Ash: you guys go back i'll go look for ignitus X tries to look for ignitus X Terrador: stop young ash you are not ready to face Cynder yet Ash: out of my way terrador before i make you Terrador: listen to me ash you got to train some more and you need to learn the convexity blast to save Cynder Ash: fine don't blame me if anything happens to ignitus X heads to the dragon temple X Cyril: ah you guys are back oh and ash you have visistors Ash: what do you mean by visitors i hope you don't mean Malefor because if he's here i will destroy him Gary oak : well nice to see you too ash-boy Ash: ! Gary oak what how did you get here Tracey: ash it's nice to see you again Ash: hey tracy now tell me how'd you get here Gary oak : well we heard a voice saying that we need your help Ash: The chronicler did this what is he doing Spyro the dragon: calm down ash it's time for training then for bed Terrador: yes come this way young ash Gary oak : oh we want to watch Tracey: oh me too Terrador: alright ash concentrate on the element of earth ash: right ! X flashbacksX no i will not die you will die Seymour you pay for what you done Spyro the dragon: alright that's going to destroy the temple X stops ash X Ash: AAAAAggggrh! X releases a earth storm X Terrador: what in the world Ash: X panitng X alright send out the dummies Terrador Terrador: right Ash: take this earth barrage Gary Oak: whoa ash can do elements Tracey: but why did he hide it Brock: because he wasn't taught Terrador: that enough for today you did well ash you too Spyro ash: thank you now i am going to bed for the final fight X heads to his chambers X Meanwhile in ash's dream Ash: alright where are you malefor i will destroy you Malefor: ha ha ha such bravery will get you killed son Ash: Be quiet Cynder the evil dragoness: oh what's the matter you don't like me hugging you from behind Ash: you got to snap out of it Cynder please listen to me Cynder the evil dragoness: oh such words from a such a handsome man Malefor: kill him Cynder the evil dragoness: what i will not kill him you leave him alone Malefor: you would betray me Cynder Cynder the evil dragoness: yes you won't hurt my friend ash you get out of here i'll handle him myself Ash: no i won't let you fight him alone Malefor: fine bring it you won't be able to defeat me Ash: Cynder get out of here i am going to sacufice myself to destroy him Cynder the evil dragoness: why are you thinking like that if you are going to do it i am going to do it as well Ash: Huh! X wakes up X Spyro the dragon: we saw it ash she snapped out of it Sparx: looks like she loves you ashyboy ash: quiet sparx Let's go we have no time to waste Spyro the dragon: right let's go save Cynder Ash: right X heads to concurrent skies X Sparx the dragonfly: man this place is a wasteland Spyro the dragon: i know hey ash are you okay Ash: yes i am fine let's hurry up and save ignitus spyro the dragon: right let's go X heads to the castle X Sparx: are we there yet ash: we are almost there sparx Spyro the dragon: ash i know that you don't want to hurt her but we have no choice you want her to keep on killing innocent people ash: no i guess we have no choice but i hope it won't kill her Spyro the dragon: it won't it will save her X arrives at the top of the castle X Ash: Ignitus are you okay Sparx: man i feel like Cynder's baiting us Ignitus: you must destroy the crystal now before she opens the gate Cynder the Evil dragon: if life was that easy young one Ash: i'm giving you one last chance Cynder snap out of it you got to please Cynder the evil dragoness: you got guts to speak to me like that but it ends here Spyro the dragon: let's do this Ash we have no choice Ash: X sighs X i guess so X charges at Cynder with tears in his eyes X X 55 minutes later X Ash: dang it i can't do it i just get myself to hurt Cynder i just can't X falls to his knees X Cynder the evil dragoness: i have no time for this X grabs the crystal And heads to the convexity X Ash: you guys stay here i will go and save her from herself Spyro the dragon: not without me Sparx: yeah Ash: alright Ignitus you head back to the dragon temple Ignitus: alright you guys be careful Ash: we will X heads through the portal X Spyro the dragon: whoa now i seen everything Sparx the dragonfly: yeah this place is strange Ash: that's the place is the same place that was in my dream X heads to where Cynder the evil dragoness wasX Cynder the dragoness: my master returns Spyro the drasgon: oh no we're too late Cynder the evil dragoness: well well persistence little fellas are we well this is where it will all end Spyro the dragon: bring it Cynder the evil dragoness: no mercy this time X40 minutes laterX Ash: dang it this ain't doing us no good Spyro the dragon: we need to use the convexity blast on her it's the only way Ash: yeah but how are we supposed to do it Spyro the dragon: concentrate Ash: alright X concentrates X I who stand in the full light of the heavens,command thee who opens the gates of hell! Come forth divine Lighting! This Ends Now! Indignation! X cynder gets hit with the Convexity blast X Spyro the dragon: what's with the saying ash Ash: well i wanted to say it for a long time Cynder the dragoness: what happend where am i Ash: Cynder you okay Cynder the dragoness: ash is that you ASh: yes it is let's get you out of here X picks up Cynder X Sparx: yeah save the one who tried to kill us Ash: quiet Sparx you say that once more i swear i will make you regret it X flies out of the convexity X Spyro Cynder sparx and ash: aah! Spyro the dragon: is everyone alright Cynder the dragoness: i'm fine Sparx: me too Ash: ...<br>Spyro the dragon: ash are you okay Ash: ...  
>Spyro the dragon: Ash? hello ash wake up Ash:...<br>Cynder the dragoness: Ash wake up X puts a paw on ash's chest X Sparx: well Cynder the dragoness: GET THE GAURDIANS NOW! X tries to revive ash X Sparx: what's wrong with him Cynder the dragoness: I said Get the Gaurdians Sparx Mean while Tracey: Ignitus can you see them Ignitus: no i fear for the worse Gary Oak: hey don't say that ash can withstand anything Sparx: guys we got a problem X freaks out X Terrador: sparx calm down is spyro cynder and ash ok Sparx: well me spyro and Cynder's okay but ash is you know dead Ignitus: let's go ash couldn't be dead he showed so much potential X heads to where ash wasX Cynder the Dragoness: ignitus there you are can fiqure out what's wrong with ash Ignitus: Ash is unconcious he's just fine Cynder the dragoness: but he isn't breathing Ignitus: that's normal when he is unconcious his breathing will slow down a bit let's get him inside Cynder the dragoness: wait let me carry him X picks ash up and carried him inside X Terrador: ah hey young Cynder how are you doing Cynder the Dragoness: X sighsX i'm doing fine but i hope ash is doing okay Terrador: he' fine now there's something important i need to tell you Cynder the dragoness: what is it Terrador: you are my daughter Cynder Cynder the dragoness: what then i almost killed my father X cries in her father's arms X Terrador: shh don't cry Honey it's not your fault all of us don't blame you for it Cynder the dragoness: you don't Ash: Of course we don't how can you still think that Cynder the Dragoness: ! Ash! your okay X tackles ash to the ground X Ash: yes i am fine now look i don't blame you we don't blame you so let it go of the past Cynder the dragoness: alright ash i want to talk to you follow me X walks to the balcony Spyro the dragon: hey ash you doing okay Ash: yeah i'm fine what is this about Cynder the Dragoness: well you know when i was still evil Ash: yeah and i thought to let it go you setted him free but he won't get far i am going to the base and fight him and end him Spyro the dragon: well he ain't out yet Ash: he isn't well that's good Cynder the dragoness: but he's going to be set free by Gaul his leutinent Ash: then i will head down there and end him Spyro the dragon: now don't do anything stupid now let's get some sleep X heads to their chambers X

End of part one of three


End file.
